There exist solar cells using organic semiconductors containing a combination of conductive polymers, fullerenes, or the like. There exist solar cell modules that contain a plurality of solar cells. In a solar cell using an organic semiconductor, a photoelectric conversion film can be formed using a simple method such as a coating method or a printing method. There is a demand for improved photoelectric conversion efficiency in solar cells using organic semiconductors.